Harry Potter and the new Girl
by Oweea
Summary: A new girl has come to Hogwarts from America, however she has no experience with magic whatsoever. How will this work out? Read and review please


* * *

Harry was waiting in his compartment for Ron and Hermione to get back from Prefect duty. It was beginning to drive him crazy always having to listen to them rave on about how great is was being one and how they couldn't believe that he didn't become one and all that junk. He was so preoccupied that he didn't hear the door to his compartment open. 

"Hi Harry!" said a nasally voice behind him. Harry looked up to see Neville Longbottom standing in the doorway clutching his toad Trevor.

"Hi Neville how was your summer." Harry inquired. Moving his robes off the seat across from him.

"Not bad, Gram was really annoying me though saying that I needed to stop being such a klutz."

"That's horrible." Said Hermione as she walked in and plopped down next to Harry while Ron sat down next to Neville. They continued talking all the way to Hogwarts about their summers and what all happened during that time. Hermione's was the most interesting because her parents took her to America and they went to New York City to see the play the Phantom of the Opera. When the castle was in view it began to rain, not just a little drizzle, it began to pour like one of those that happens in a romance movie. Quickly they ran into the carriage and were driven to the castle where they took their seats and waited for the sorting of the first years to take place. After about twenty minutes they were all finally sorted. Dumbledore stood up and smiled as he began his welcoming speech.

"Before we eat and I recite my traditional welcoming speech, I would like to announce that we will have a new sixth year student coming to join us here this year from America. Will Mali Carter please come up here to be sorted."

The whole hall went silent, but no one went up to the ancient headmaster.

"Mali Carter." Dumbledore repeated louder.

Suddenly there was the sound of foot steps running down the hall as a girl ran into the doorway where she skidded to a stop. She was soaking wet. She looked like she had just gotten out of a swimming pool with her clothes on. Slowly she walked down the hall towards Dumbledore. She looked around the hall as she walked; her eyes which were as blue as Harry's were green were wide with surprise and excitement. When she reached Dumbledore she stopped.

"Sorry I'm late sir." She said with a heavy southern accent.

"It is quite alright my dear," Dumbledore replied with a smile. "Now we shall get you sorted into your house."

Mali sat down and felt a hat placed on top of her head.

_Well well well…you are new here now aren't you? Not very often we get an American here. You are different I will give you that. You are a trickster and have an attitude, would be great for Slytherin…Oh! But you are very smart too, not bad for Ravenclaw either. What's this you are caring and a good healer, maybe Hufflepuff? OH! You are brave and loyal, also…You are like another boy who I sorted 6 years ago, you had better be in…_

**GRIFFENDOR!**

Mali stood up and looked around for a second before walking over to a table with all the students cheering, which looked like a safe bet. She walked over towards it and sat down in a space between a boy with black hair and glasses and a girl with very frizzy hair.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." Everyone said reaching out and shaking her hand. She smiled and nodded before Dumbledore stood up and made his welcoming speech. After he was finished he snapped his fingers and food appeared right in front of them. Mali gasped and stared at all the food in front of her; it had appeared just like, well like Magic.

"What… have you never seen food appear before?" asked a boy with red hair and freckles.

"No, actually I haven't thanks for asking though." Mali replied.

"What are you muggle born then?" asked the frizzy haired girl.

"What born?" asked Mali.

"Are you born into nonmagical parents." Asked the boy with black hair and glasses beside her.

"I don't know to tell you the truth."

"Why not?" the boy asked.

"Because I'm an orphan."

"OH! How long?" he asked.

"As long as I can remember."

"I'm an orphan too."

"Wow, what are the odds, my name's Mali Carter, you?"  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks. I like yours too, is it short for something?"

"Yeah, Margaret Amelia." Harry laughed when he saw her make a face.

"I like Mali more." Harry said smiling.

"Students I would like you all to go to bed now so that you are fresh with your lessons tomorrow."

"OH CRAP!" Mali yelled.

"What?" Harry asked

"I left all my clothes and all my other stuff outside; I gave them to a nice football sized man named Hagrid."

"It's OK, Hagrid will put them in your room for you." Harry replied

"Awesome. Well which way do we go in this made mob of people." She asked

"Upstairs and to the right, don't worry people have to wear robes with their color on them."

"Wait we have to wear uniforms?" Mali asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why."

"Because my plane just landed today and there's no way I could have gotten a memo about it all. I don't own anything magical and I definitely don't own anything required for a freaking magic school."

"Don't worry, we'll figure all this out."

"Alright. Let's just get to this Gryffindor tower thing and get some sleep."

"Ok, let's go." Harry replied smiling.

"Everyone, the new password is Fizzywhigs, don't forget." Hermione said.

They all walked into the common room. Harry heard Mali gasp when she saw the room and how amazing it was.

"Girls dorms are upstairs to the right boys the same only to the left." Hermione continued.

"OK cool, well I am going to go try and sort everything out, night Harry it was nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too sleep well."

"Thanks you too night!" Mali ran up the stairs, her still wet waist length golden blond hair trailing behind her.

* * *

Harry, Ron , and Hermione were down in the Great Hall recieveing their class schedules when they heard a crash. They jumped up and ran out the doors fallowed closely by Professor McGonagall to see Mali on the floor with Hagrid helping her up, both of them laughing their heads off. 

"I'm sorry Hagrid, I'm running late and I wasn't watching where I was going." Mali said between giggles

"Tis alright. I was lookn for ya acutally, I was told to give you this."

Hagrid gave Mali a letter which she quickly tucked into her panda-bear backpack. "Thanks Hagrid. Well I had better be going, thanks again."

Mali turned and walked right into Harry. She then backed up and apologized for running into yet another person in the past thirty seconds.

"Miss Carter," Professor McGonagall said sternly. "Where are your school robes?"  
Sure enough Mali was wearing muggle atire which consisted of a red T-shirt that fitted tightly against her narrow frame with a map of the United States on it that said "Everyone Loves a Southern Girl." and a pair of Olive green skater capris. She had her long blonde hair down, a pair of black hoop earings and a black wrist band with a picture of Girr from Invader Zim in his dog costume on it.

"Oh, well i don't have any Ma'am." Mali replied

"May i ask why not?"

"Because they didn't have any robes at Khol's or Hot Topic?" Mali tried

"Very funny."

"I am sorry, it is just that i got to Diagon Ally about five minutes before the trian left."

"And my I ask how you acquired an owl then."

"Oh Soren, my Barn Owl, he is my pet. I found him when he was an egg and when i read on the Letter that i was allowed to bring an owl then i brought him with me."

"I see. And will you ever get robes for class?"

"No,and even if i got them i really don' t think that i can afford or would ever wear them."

"Yes, well I shall inform your teachers of your predicament and if you will fallow Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to the Griffendor table then i will tell you your schedule."

Mali fallowed her to the Griffendor table where she found out the Hermione was the smartest girl in her grade, and what Harry and Ron would be doing.

"Know Miss Carter, I shall inform you that since you didn't take the OWL that we used your scores from the muggle testing scores called th SAT's we are pleased to inform you that you recieved the highest grade in your state and the will be counted as Outstandings on your OWLs

"Oh! looks like Hermoine will be having some competition this year." Ron whispered to Harry as Hermione puched him in the arm.

"You shall be taking the same classes as Mr. Potter, and he will also be teaching you how to ride a broomstick during your free periods, is that understood?"

"Crystal clear ma'am."

"Good, now i shall leave you all alone to eat breakfast."

"So anyone want breakfast?" Mali asked

"Sorry I have to go and do some work in the library." Hermione said.

"Umm...what could you possibly have to do, school hasn't even started yet." Mali asked.

"I just have to go Yankee." Hermione said.

"Woah Woah Woah, you didn't just call me what i think you did, did you?"

"So what if i did, what are you going to do about it."

"Hahahaha, and my friend said that the British didn't have a sense of humor, first off, if you are going to insult me, do it right. The people from New York to Maryland are called Yankees. I am from South Carolina, and that is nowhere near those states. If you are going to insult me, do it correctly."

Hermione walked off in a huff. Mali couldn't help but smile as the Slytherins from across the room flashed her a thumbs up.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I insulted your friend." Mali said to both Harry and Ron.

"It was brillent actually." said Ron.

"Yeah. She needed to have someone prove her wrong." Harry added.

"Thanks you guys." Mali replied.

"Hey, you are a new face." said a voice from behind.

Mali turned to see a boy from the Slytherin table standing behind her. If it hadn't been for those gray-blue eyes, Mali would've thought he was albino.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I like the way that you told off that mugblood Granger, you would make a perfect Slytherin, sadly you are stuck here with the losers from Griffendor."

"Really, well I guess that you and I have a lot in common then, we both aren't too fond of Hermione, but the one difference is I like these losers and maybe when your head shrinks a bit then we can talk, but for now bye bye." Mali waved at Draco before standing up and walking away fallowed closely by Harry and Ron who were both patting her on the back.

Draco ground his teeth in frustration. He would get that new girl, she was hot and she had a matching temper. Draco liked a challange and couldn't wait for this one to begin.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Mali walked out the door then stopped and leaned against the wall and let out a breath.

"Wow, Draco and Hermione in one day." said Ron

"Yeah, I guess that I am not the greatest person at makeing frinds." Mali replied closing her eyes.

"Hey we had better get to potions class with Professor Snape." said Harry.

"OK, lead the way Mr. Potter." Mali said smiling.

Harry led the way down the stairs to te dungeon that served as Snape's potions class room.

"Hmmm...Dark bleak and no sign of hope what so ever this is a perfect place to teach children." Mali said smiling.

Harry and Ron started laughing, but their laughter was cut off short then they saw Hermione glaring at them, and giving Mali the coldest glare in history. Mali pretended not to notice and began rumaging through her panda bear backpack. Harry sighed and led the way over to Hermione's table before sitting down Ron between him and Hermione and Mali sat on the other side of Hermione.

"Welcome back class," Professor Snape said in his snake like voice. "I am sure that you all know the rules of this classroom and you will fallow them. Ahhhh..." Snapes eyes fell on Mali. "I see we have a new student. Maybe you would like to tell us what a love potion is."

"Wait, that's not fair she wasn't here last year and she won't know what it is." Hermione piped up.

"Ms. Granger, I don't recall asking you the question and I don't care that you already know the answer, I would like to see if Muggle schools teach anything about potions." Snape replied coldly.

"Well sir they don't actually, but a love potion is a potion that will make the drinker fall in love." Mali replied.

"With what?" Snape asked.

"It depends on the type of potion, it could make the drinker fall in love with the first object, the first woman, the first man, the first living creature they see."

"Did you learn this at your muggle school?" Snape wanted to know.

"No sir, I didn't."

"Then how do you know what a love potion is?"

"I've heard about it a lot of times in the mu-muggle world I guess."

"Very well. I shall award five points to Griffendor, now you will all be making a love potion and the instructions are on the board." said Snape with a flick of his wand and all of the instructions appeared on the board.

Mali raised her hand quietly."Sorry, but i don't have a couldren or a book, could I please borrow one from you Professor."

" I suppose so, since you don't seem to know." Snape said handing her a book and a couldren.

"Thank you sir, now could you please tell me where to get the potions."

Snape pointed to the cabinet. Mali got up and walked over then grabbed all the indredients she needed for the potion at once. She then took her seat again and began to make the potion. She looked over at Hermione who seemed to be having a huge difficulty making her potion. Hermione's potion was turning a brillent red, while hers was an irredesent blue. Ron's and Harry's were pink. Professor Snape walked around the classroom and looked into all the couldrens.He stopped and looked over at Hermione's bowl.

"Miss Granger you seem to have forgotten to put in three ingredients." He said with a sneer

"NO! That's impossible I've put in every ingredient, besides this is a love potion they always turn pink and red. Mali's is wrong her's is blue." Herm ione said defensively.

"Hermione," Mali sighed. "If you had read the top paragraph it would have told you that some love potions take time to change color. Mine will turn pink in." Mali looked at her watch. "Three...two...one..." and sure enough Mali's potion turned from blue to purple to pink.

Snape looked very smug, the thought of haveing a girl raised in the muggle world being better at potion makeing than the top student. He took Mali's couldren and poured its contents into a bowl and set it on his desk.

"Class, put your potions on my desk and I shall see you tomarrow." Snape declared.

Mali walked up to Snape and was going to give him the couldren and book back when he shook his head and said.

"Miss Carter, you will need that book for the rest of the year, put it in your bag." Snape replied.

Mali nodded and placed the small couldren and book insider her panda and then walked out the door. Hermione met her.

"How is it that you, a person who went to a muggle high school knows about making potions?" Hermione spat.

"Magic I guess." Mali replied before walking past her.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to transfigeration, with Hermione ranting on and on about how terrible Mali was and how she should be expelled for not having the supplies or the proper clothing.

"I mean she doesn't even have a wand." Hermione ranted.

As they walked in they saw that all the seats were taken except the ones next to Mali who ddin't seem to mind. Harry sat on one side of her while Hermione ended up on the other side.

"Class today we will be transforming the goblets into animals that fit our personality. You don't know what animal you will get until you cast the spell. Now I will put you all into pairs. Let's see here, Weasley and Potter and Granger and Carter."

"What!" Hermione yelled shrilly. I can't be with _her_."

"Anyway, use the swish and flick motion and say Helicia, Miss Carter we have a wand for you, it is Unicorn hair and Phoenix feather. Olivander said that this would suit you just fine." Said Professor McGonnagol handing her the wand.

"Helicia" said Hermione and a miniture grey bird appeared before her.

"Oi What in the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked.

"That is the grey parrot, it is the smartest bird in the world." Hermione replied smugley.

"Helicia." Harry said and a miniture lion appeared before him.

"Alright Miss Carter, let's see if that wand suits you." Professor McGonnagol said.

"It will probably be a sanke." Hermione said.

"Helicia" Mali said and suddenly a phoenix appeared before her.

"Actually Miss Granger, the smartest bird in the world is the Phoenix."

Mali and Harry gasped when they saw their two miniture creatures playing with each other. Hermione just looked discusted.

"I don't think Hermione likes me very much."Mali whispered to Harry.

"She doesn't like anyone who is smarter than she is." Harry whispered back.

"I am sorry to burst her bubble, but she might just have to get over that because there is always going to be someone better than you in the world." Mali replied.

"Yeah, Hey! I am supposed to teach you how to ride a broomstick, do you want to learn after supper?"

"OK, sure." Mali replied.

Then they both went back to writting a report about what their animals symbolized and what they did. Mali looked up at Harry and the asked. "Harry, why does everyone here treat you like a celeberty?"

"You mean that you have never heard of me?"

"No, to tell you the truth I haven't."

"Well, I am the only person who has ever survived a curse that kills everyone else and the curse even killed my parents."

"You wish that the curse had killed you sometimes don't you." Mali said looking at him.

''Yeah, sometimes." Harry replied.

Mali hit the nail right on the head Harry thought as he finished writting his Transfiguration work. When the bell rang he got up and waited for Mali. She came out about ten seconds later and smiled at him. Then they walked over to Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were met by Professor Snape who told them that their current teacher was sick and then he taught them about vampires. Harry looked over to see Mali trying her hardest to stay awake. He tapped her and she jumped only to smile at him for waking her up. After Defense Against the Dark Arts Harry started towards the Great Hall. When he sat down he noticed that Mali didn't sit with him but she was instead talking with Draco Malfoy. Harry watched with disgust as Draco and his two thugs Crab and Goyle had her cornered against the wall. He got up and walked over to help her when she punched Crab in the stomach and kicked Goyle in the crotch. Harry laughed when she just shoved past Draco and walked past Harry over to the table and took a bite out of an apple. Harry walked over and sat down across the table from her.

"That was brillent the way that you told Malfoy and his thugs off."

"Oh please, like you wouldn't want to do it." Mali replied.

"Yeah, he's a big jerk." Harry said filling his plate with roast beef. As Hermione and Ron came in. Hermione sat next to Harry while Ron went and sat by Mali obviously just to make Hermione angery.

"What did you do Mali?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Mali and Harry replied at the same time.

"OK" Ron said happily and he helped himself to a little bit of everything on the table.

After their next few classes and supper,


End file.
